The present invention relates to a mounting device for securing panels such as electronic circuit boards in spaced parallel relationship to one another when assembled in electronic equipment.
In the current state of manufacture of electronic printed circuit boards, it is often desired to securely and accurately mount two or more circuit boards in spaced parallel relationship when assembled in electronic equipment and instumentation. This is a particularly difficult task when the circuit boards are to be installed in military electronic equipment that is exposed to environments in which the equipment will be subjected to conditions of high shock and vibration. The usual method of joining circuit boards is to use spacers of uniform length and screws or other fastener devices to assemble the circuit boards and lock the boards onto the spaces. In these devices, however, the locking members pass through holes in the circuit board, thus requiring such holes to be larger than necessary to allow for clearance for the diameter of the shaft of the locking member passing therethrough. As a consequence, some lateral movement of one circuit board with respect to another is permitted. U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,318 discloses a one-piece snap-in spacing device for mounting two adjacent circuit boards, however, the circuit boards are aligned only in pairs. Hence, there is no provision for aligning three or more circuit boards utilizing one common spacing device.